I am a doll
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: "It's like I'm their doll. They want to control me, tell me what to do, when to do it, and how to do it.  But I can't. That is not who I am or who I want to be. I don't want to be a doll. I don't want to be a freakin' doll!"   Please review! thanks!


Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious

AN- I wanted to put this story up before I go camping….woo fuckin' hoo…..please note my sarcasm. Anyways this story is just a story. It's not really on how Jade seems but on how I see her to be so please don't judge and tell me she's OC because I already know that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(S)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I am a doll

Why is it that everyone tells me what to do? Parents are always telling me what to do, when to do and how to do it. Beck tells me how to act and the rest of the world tells me how to be. Why do I have to do what they say? I can't say no though. If I dare to say know to my parents, god could only image the things they'd do. If I disagree with Beck…it's only a matter of time before he'll dump me. And the world…well they just judge me.

At home I have to be a perfect little angel. Mom is always busy with Dad going to parties. Parties that will help there career and that means I have to tag along. I don't speak, unless spoken to. And when I speak I must speak with manors. Like say "Yes, Ma'ma or No sir." Shit like that…and if I refuse to. Well lets just say things aren't always what they seem. Half the world that has seen me and my parents on TV thinks we're the perfect family. If only they new that there daughter gets beat for making one mistake. If only they knew that one bad thing I say means getting locked up in the panic room for days. Apparently it's for discipline. I don't believe that, I believe it's called having fucked up parents. They care more of what society thinks. And I'm stuck in between that. When I try to shout for help, the cops think I'm just a spoiled brat trying to get attention. And then I get beat for evening talking to someone.

That's why school is my some what better.

But let's face it. School is just another prison. I love Beck but he tries to control me. Like when I try to beat the shit out of someone he goes and says that's not what I should do. Who is he to tell me what I can and can not do? And then he tells me to act nice to Tori. I'm not a nice person he knows that. So why does he expect me to be so nice to her? Despite his hardest effort, I ignore him because there is nothing he can do. He can't beat me or lock me up, he's too sensible for that. He'd never hurt me…not physically at least. I know, I need to get over the whole he kissed Tori thing. And that's another example! He keeps telling me to do what I don't want to do. I don't nor can't want to get over that. He hurt me with that, something he will never understand. He's no better than the world.

The world is a combination of Beck and my parents. Why? Because when I'm on vacation at least on person has to come up to me and tell me what to do. One time on my trip to Canada, this girl told me how I should act in front of the camera. She doesn't even know me and she's telling me how to improve. And then in my trip to New York, this guy said I should smile more for the press. It's not me! I do not smile! Besides it doesn't help me, it helps my famous parents. Trapped in their shadow like always. People don't know me but that doesn't stop them from telling me what to do.

It's like I'm their doll. They want to control me, tell me what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. But I can't. That is not who I am or who I want to be. I don't want to be a doll. I don't want to be a freakin' doll!

But I'm wrong

I am a doll

((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((()))))))

AN- review please (:!

And for any "fans" *sorry don't know what other word to use,,,* of Bloody Broken and Bruised, I'm working on the 8th chapter so I'll update sometime next week. A bit busy with school…it starts Monday


End file.
